


fuzzy feeling

by nyom



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, hehe, inspired by exos ladder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyom/pseuds/nyom
Summary: There's only one place Kyungsoo can fall asleep at.





	fuzzy feeling

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i'm really sad and wanted to do something that will make me feel better. it's bad and short but i hope someone will like it <3

When all the cameras are finally turned off and they are left to rest, Kyungsoo spends some time, that feels like hours, staring at the ceiling. Something is off.  
  
Jongin is sleeping right next to him, quietly snoring and it's surprisingly not what's bugging him at the moment since he hates it when people make noises like that. For some reason, he feels uncomfortable even though the futon underneath him is exactly the right kind of firm he usually prefers, and he feels cold even though it's warm enough in the villa for everyone to sleep in shorts and a t-shirt, just like he's doing. The pain in his lower back and his thighs is killing him and his eye-lids are so heavy but he just can't fall asleep.  
  
He debates on whether he should wake Jongin up and beg him for a massage but in the end, he decides not to. They are all tired just as much as he is and they deserve some sleep, too.  
  
When the realization hits him, Kyungsoo is quick to find his glasses in the dark and get up from his bed. He can't help the smile that appears on his face.  
  
Two times he gets into the wrong room, once ends up in a bathroom but thankfully, he has luck with the fourth try. He opens the door by making the least noise that he can and is surprised when his eyes are suddenly met with warm light.  
  
"Baekhyunnie?" When his eyes get adjusted to the light, he sees Baekhyun in his bed, only his head and hands holding his phone peeking out from under the covers.  
  
"What's wrong?" Baekhyun says in that tone that seems like whispering but is loud enough to be normally heard.  
  
"Can I sleep with you?"  
  
Baekhyun nods his head without any hesitation, leaving his phone on the nightstand and moving on the bed to make some space for Kyungsoo. But as soon as Kyungsoo leaves his glasses next to his pillow, he wraps his arms around Baekhyun's waist and throws his leg over his, dropping his head on his shoulder.  
  
He inhales deeply and Baekhyun laughs, the sound of it making Kyungsoo's lips stretch into a smile and chest fill with familiar warmth.  
  
"You couldn't sleep as well?" Kyungsoo asks.  
  
Baekhyun threads his fingers through Kyungsoo's hair, massaging his scalp gently.  
  
"Wait, you too? I spent the whole time playing games. What did you do?"  
  
"Listen to Jongin snore."  
  
Baekhyun laughs too loudly so Kyungsoo slaps a hand over his mouth. He murmurs something into it but Kyugsoo doesn't remove his hand until Baekhyun peeks his tongue out to lick it.  
  
"God, you're disgusting. Turn off the lamp."  
  
"Then get off of me, koala bear."  
  
Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, unwrapping his hands around Baekhyun and before moving to the other side of the bed, he swats his shoulder just for that nickname.  
  
Baekhyun turns off the light, leaving them in the complete darkness except from a little bit of moonlight coming from the window that's enough for them to distinguish objects as well as each other in the night. Kyungsoo can hear a rustling of the sheets a few moments later and he's heart picks up its pace when he feels Baekhyun's breath lingering on his lips.  
  
His hand brushes Kyungsoo's waist as he reaches for something next to him, but he can't even get himself to figure out what is it when Baekhyun is so, _so_ close like this.  
  
"Don't you think leaving your glasses in bed like this is unsafe? You almost crushed them."  
  
Kyungsoo breathes out, not realizing he was holding his breath in.  
  
"I always put them there."  
  
"I haven't noticed."  
  
Baekhyun leaves his glasses on the nightstand on Kyungsoo's side and he wonders how hasn't Baekhyun noticed when they have spent so many nights sleeping in each other's arms. But little does he know that in moments like those, Baekhyun is too focused on him and him only to notice sundries such as that.  
  
His hand is warm as it squeezes Kyungsoo's waist and his lips are soft when they press against Kyungsoo's. His hand immediately grabs Baekhyun's shirt, pulling his body closer, and with the other one, he cups his cheek. Baekhyun sucks on his lower lip hard enough to make Kyungsoo whimper quietly, moving his hand to lightly tug on his hair.  
  
"Is this okay?" Baekhyun whispers against his lips and Kyungsoo pulls him in for another kiss as a response, making him laugh.  
  
This isn't the first time they kissed, but it is still new to them. Every time still feels like the first one to Kyungsoo. And even though it makes his body tingle, he thinks of it as an upgrade to their cuddling sessions and nothing more than that. A few innocent kisses can't be harmful in any way.  
  
Kyungsoo splays his hands over Baekhyun's chest, moving them to his wide shoulders and pulling him down by them until their teeth click together and they are both laughing into each other's mouth.  
  
The feeling of Baekhyun's tongue dragging over his is so good, so good it makes him dizzy. This is exactly what he was missing the whole time; Baekhyun's warm body and his hands on Kyungsoo's own, and maybe (definitely) a soft kiss before sleep, too. Remembering that Baekhyun couldn't sleep either, he realizes that he was missing it as well.  
  
"What?" Baekhyun moves, asking when he feels Kyungsoo's lips spreading into a smile.  
  
"I could do this all night long," he replies.  
  
Baekhyun can barely see his eyes in the dark but what he can do is bet that Kyungsoo is giving him another one of his strangely affectionate looks and it makes him feel some type of way he can't explain. Baekhyun gives him a few pecks, lingering a second too long on the last one before he moves away, lying down next to Kyungsoo who doesn't waste time burying his head in his chest.  
  
"We have to sleep. Maybe if you stop playing by the rules we could do this every night."  
  
"I'll think about it," Kyungsoo whispers with the little strength that he has left.  
  
When he finally closes his eyes, everything feels just right. He exhales contently, nuzzling his nose against Baekhyun's chest who just wraps his arms around him more tightly.  
_Baekhyun_ is what he was missing.


End file.
